


Unrequitted

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Chase will always crave power over love.





	Unrequitted

“You better not miss; because if you do, you’ll regret it.” you snarled as the man pointed the barrel at your temple. You were utterly pissed at being caught red handed. “Chase, I swear to Hell.”

“I trusted you.” he frowned, moving closer to you from his position across the room. “I trusted you for years; why betray me now?”

You scoffed. “You’re fucking dense if you think this had been the first time, you asshole.”

“How many times, Y/N?”

“Why does it matter?” you snarled, pushing your biceps against the rope that bound you to the chair. “Enough of these goddamn games, Chase! Kill me and get it the fuck over with!”

“You’re suicidal.” he stated calmly. “Why would I give you that honor? I’d rather you live and suffer.”

“Chase!” you growled out, utterly frustrated with the man. “Kill me and stop me from doing this shit again! Because if I escape this place, you’ll fucking regret it! Kill me!”

“No.” he stated calmly before lowering the gun and walking over to you before kneeling down to be eye level with you. “Not until you tell me everything that’s gone wrong between us; it’s been the elephant in the room for far too long. Is it because I broke it off with you? Tell me, Y/N. Did you find someone better than me? Does he fuck you better? Is he driving you crazy?”

“Chase,” you pleaded. “Give me the gun and put a bullet in my head.”

“No.” he stated, blinking carefully.

“I haven’t felt right, Chase.” You frowned, slumping down in the chair. “Not since you left me. How could you leave me like that? Without a goodbye or anything. You left me and stole all this power without me. You betrayed me, I didn’t do anything.”

His Adam’s Apple bobbed for a second as he took in your words. “It was either I die or my brother, Y/N. I had no choice.”

“You could have chosen me.” you wept. “Love, Chase, it does wonders for the world.”

“But it doesn’t give me the power that I craved for.”

“Past tense?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve been craving for someone else.”

“Who?”

“Your dead body.” He states, void of emotion.

“Chase,” you locked eyes with him as he raised his gun to your temple. “I’ve always loved you.”

“I know.” he frowned before he pressed down on the trigger, your body slumping in the chair.


End file.
